


Chains

by PilotintheAttic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Mental Anguish, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/pseuds/PilotintheAttic
Summary: Dorian and Basil are captured for slavery.





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by Tales from Earthsea  
> Partly inspired by Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
> 
> Pair work to this piece of art: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/26280152/

The first thing Basil thought when he returned to consciousness was that he was thirsty. His mouth was dry, as if choked with dust, and he coughed into the cold, slightly damp deckboards. Coughing brought forth a flash of pain, white hot behind his eyes, radiating from his left temple. Basil groaned, curling in on himself a little more, pressing his forehead to the cool wood to soothe the pain. He didn’t open his eyes once the pain passed, just rested, and felt what little consciousness he had begin to slip away from him again. The world gave a sickening lurch to the side and he let the nausea wash over him.

“Are you awake, Basil?”

Oh. Oh that was Dorian’s voice, throat husky with dust just like Basil’s was, loud in the stillness. Basil’s answer was stillness.

“Basil.”

He stirred. He was so thirsty. His mouth worked to tell his friend so.

“Ba- please, wake up.”

There was a desperate tone in Dorian’s voice, one that the catfolk heard seldom and didn’t like at all. He clawed his way to the waking world with effort and stared at the floor. It was dark, night-time, to match the quiet. He licked his lips – tasted blood. Reflective eyes flicked up to Dorian’s face, just about able to make him out.

Dorian’s own eyes were dark, weary. One was half-closed, swollen by a black eye. There was a dry, flaking streak of blood matting the fur of one cheekbone. The sight woke Basil considerably, and he heaved himself up into a crouch. “Wh-“

Dorian shook his head, ‘don’t’, a strange look of shame on his brow. Something rattled as he moved, and Basil’s sharp eyes caught the glint of metal around the faun’s neck.

“Flora’s not here,” Dorian said quickly, quietly as if afraid of being overheard, before Basil could say anything. “She’s safe.”

“We’re-“

“Yes.”

Basil’s paws suddenly grasped at his own neck. His fingers touched cold metal and he recoiled as if burned, gasping sharply. “No- no, no.” A chain swung between him and Dorian, a metre or so in length. Another chain, linked to the other side of the collar, hung loosely between him and a lump of shadow hunched nearby. Dorian’s chains, too, extended into the darkness. Fear rose in Basil’s lungs and he drew in a heavy wheezing breath, manacled hands quivering as they lowered.

“Sshh. They’ll hear you.”

“Oh Gods.” Basil was staring straight into Dorian’s eyes, straight through them, as if unable to see anything else. Dorian, inexperienced young Dorian, steady as a rock in a building with floorboards damp from chill, bound in slave chains. “We. They’re going to.”

The faun nodded solemnly. The shadow of an emotion flittered across his face, but was gone.

“No, Dorian, no, I can’t go back there – you can’t. I can’t do it I won’t last, they’ll kill me-“

Part of the darkness nearby seemed to condense and stirred. It grumbled in a man’s voice: “shut up.”

Basil ignored it, if he heard it at all. His tongue was thick, fear made him dumb. He still tasted blood on his split lip. “I can’t,” he said again after a moment, and his voice cracked.

Dorian had no answer, but shuffled closer to his friend so their sides were pressed together. The warmth was comforting, somewhat, but it did nothing to mask their new reality. Basil could feel the faun shivering next to him. Dorian was hiding it, but he was afraid. Dorian was afraid of the unknown. They didn’t keep slaves on Lewhary.

 

 

 -----------------

 

 

“So, faun? What’ll it be?”

Dorian stood, legs shaking with fear and fists clenched at his sides. Basil was at his heel, curled on the flagstones and pressing a reddened rag to his ribs to staunch a worrying amount of blood. He saw Dorian glance down at him, the gears in his brain turning as he turned his options over in his head. Basil shut his eyes; his headache pounded.

“I’ll let your friend go. I’ll let him live.” The leopard standing ahead of them, stained with Basil’s blood, didn’t blink. He made a cursory gesture with his massive forepaws, but the welcome didn’t reach his eyes. “All you need to do is come quietly.”

Dorian looked at Basil again. Crumpled on the floor, bleeding out, exhausted. His breathing was shallow. Neither of them had their magic. He looked at the leopard. If Dorian ran, both he and Basil would be slaughtered. If he refused, Basil could die. If he accepted…

“Will you set him free?” Dorian’s voice was hoarse, quiet, but there was no shake in his tone.

The leopard nodded solemnly. “I’ll take him from the facility myself, I’ll sign his papers. He’ll be free.”

The faun grit his teeth.

“Come on, faun, I’m doing you a favour. I should really be taking you both into the auctions, but I’ll settle for just one.” He laughed, flashing solid fangs. “Who knows, maybe your friend will become rich enough to buy you out later.”

“…….Okay.”

Basil startled, trying to push himself up. “No, Dorian, don’t…”

“It’s fine, Basil. It’s going to be fine.” Dorian said, looking not quite at his friend. He willed himself to move, and walked stiffly towards the leopard.

The leopard who, once Dorian was within reach, lunged out to grab his neck and sent him toppling into the ground with a yell. Basil made to move, but another stab of pain froze his actions completely. The leopard was twice as heavy as Dorian, at least, and pinned him down easily with each forepaw clenched around the faun’s thin wrists. Dorian struggled and yelled wordlessly, trying desperately to kick. The leopard laughed; his thigh was in the way of Dorian’s flailing, causing his hoof to slip off to the outside, and it would only make his job easier with the faun giving such easy access to his body.

Basil groaned, his headache splitting as he tried to ignore his broken ribs and broken leg. He opened one eye, snarling. “D-Dorian..!” The leopard was rolling Dorian over, more or less onto his side, as easily as if the faun was a toy. Dorian’s eyes locked with Basil’s, nothing but pure terror in his face.

Their eyes were still locked when the leopard pushed between Dorian’s legs and entered him.

“Look at me, darling, naïve little deer, I said look at me. I’m going to make you mine.” The leopard’s voice was a low rumble, smug in his conquest. He grabbed Dorian’s cheeks with one clawed hand, and Basil turned his own gaze to the floor.

 

Somehow, not looking was worse.

 

There was a rough, rhythmic shuff of bodies moving against stone, the leopard’s heavy, elated breathing. And amongst it, the whimpers.

“Stop….” The voice was so quiet. “S..stop it…. It hurts….

“Ah, ahh, no-!

“Please….. please, stop…. No, no more…

“Ah…d-don’t…! Aaah, n-no, no, no!

“Nngh--! Aah…..hah…..s…stop…don’t…it. Hurts…”

 

Basil stared at the flagstones. The dim shadows rocking just ahead. His throat was dry. “….stop…”

His own voice startled him, and he knew Dorian was trying to look at him. He couldn’t bring himself to raise his head. “Stop……”

The leopard gave a shuddering groan that trailed off into a breathy sigh – Dorian’s choked cry ended in a gasp, and panicked breathing. The rocking continued.

“Stop it…. Please….” Basil felt like he hadn’t blinked in an age. He felt sick. Too much time was passing. Why wasn’t it over? Why was it still happening? Please, stop!

There was a muffled sob from up ahead, and a great sigh as the leopard buried his full length in the small form beneath him.

“You should know, darling faun, that I am not a truthful man.” The leopard’s voice was languid.

“…?!”

“Haha… I’ll heal your friend, there. But you two seem so attached…. Wouldn’t it be a shame to separate you?” The leopard gave a good shunt into Dorian’s body, and struggling hooves clattered uselessly against the ground in retaliation.

“I’m sure the three of us will get to know each other quite well. I’ll have you tamed for auction in no time.”

Dorian gave a sob. Basil let himself sink into the ground. It was over. There was nothing they could do. _I’m so, so sorry, Dorian._ He let himself slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
